Skipping Stones in Camelot
by ElinortheSensible
Summary: What happens when a 21st century girl gets stuck in the era of King Arthur? How long will she be there and what friends will she make, or enemies?
1. Windows In Time

AN: Hello my fellow fanfictioners! Here is a small story I have began, that I've been longing to share with you. I absolutely love all the fanfics I have read on here and have caught the bug! :) I encourage all opinions as they are the building blocks of growth and make us who we are. That being said, please have some compassion as this is my first story. I hope you enjoy the first taste.

Steam rose softly from the warm red mug next to the thick white tome in the young lady's lap. Her bright hazel eyes poured over the passages with rapt enjoyment. A sharp knock began at her door. She groaned, setting her big red cup down along with her white book, as she got up. Her black velvet dress swayed softly at her knees as she went to the door.

"You'll never guess!" a black haired young man burst through the first crack of her door. "I've found it! The way to make a window into the past! A virtual binocular to the middle ages!"

"Good." she dead-panned as he turned to her, arms full of books and viles of liquid. "Now go experiment and mess things up in YOUR apartment."

"Oh, Isabella, please!" he whined as she crossed her arms.

He dumped all his items onto the floor, and rushed to her. Clasping his hands together and putting on his best pitiful pout he let his eyes shine at her.

"Fine! But if my books are burnt, torn asunder, or damaged even with a hairs breath, I will bite you to death!"

He smiled and moved her couch back.

"You don't think I can do it?" he asked.

"It's not that necessarily." she stated, swiftly grabbing her books up off the coffee table, before he slammed a big black pot on top of them. "You know I have only a little difficulty believing in what I can't touch for myself, but the main thing is...I just think if you keep dabbling in this stuff, something bad may happen."

He paused, vial in hand. "Nah, nothing bad'll happen!"

He pulled out a pair of silver scissors, and snipped off a lock of his hair, and tossed it into the pot. She grabbed his wrist as the liquid boiled.

"You know not what you're dealing with."

"Do you want to see or not?" he stared at her seriously.

She stiffened while her grip on his wrist loosened. He stroked a stray red curl that had fallen out of her freshly washed bun, hanging by her bangs.

"Yes."

With a quick snip of finality, he cut off her curl as soon as she had exhaled her answer and tossed it into the pot. He recited a few words and the liquid bubbled up more rapidly, before settling to a cold stillness, much like a glass mirror. The two gazed in wonder at the sight before them.


	2. Names Are Important

**Hi there again! First off let me thank you for all the favorites and follows. You have all shown such patience and have been so great. I know there isn't much to start off with in the beginning, but keep hanging in there with me and it will get better. Speaking of hanging in there, I have a new chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy it and of course please review.**

**I don't own Merlin. Only my plot/characters.**

The clashing of steel rang throughout the green forest. The Valley of Kings still held its ominous vibe and Arthur's men struggled. Their king was injured and no Merlin was in sight! Sir Gwaine seemed to be fighting towards a lady in black clothes with black hair and deathly pale skin. When Gwaine reached the lady, Isabella suddenly walked off.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to see?" the young man hissed at her.

"Yes, but we already know the outcome, so what's the point? Besides...I got to at least see half of what I wanted." she answered grabbing her phone and pushing a few buttons. Nero's Promises started to resonate around them.

"Suit yourself...But this enemy isn't one I remember...and Sir Gwaine isn't smiling now."

Isabella briskly came back to the pot.

"Well, well...the mighty Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. You don't seem to be at a great advantage right now. What shall I do to you? I know! I'll turn you into a toad and let you watch helplessly as I torture your beloved King! Ahahahaha!" the lady in black raised her hand to him, and then stopped abruptly. "No, that's impossible...I smell blood!"

"Well, quite a bit was shed from your men." Gwaine smirked.

"This blood I smell only comes from one lineage. You wouldn't understand mere mortal." she spat glaring up into the sky.

Isabella hit the young man's arm repeatedly as the woman's eyes bored into her own, stealing her ability to speak.

"What's your name young one?"

"She...she's speaking to us." Isabella whispered.

The young man looked puzzled.

"She did? I think...she's only communing with you Isabella."

"Shh, you fool!" Isabella gasped. "You just gave her what she needed!"

"Ah, Isabella...I welcome you whole heartedly as my sacrifice. Come." a dark voice rang around them over the music.

The woman raised her hand to the sky and began chanting.

"Don't sit there and stare! Close the window!" Isabella snapped hitting her friend out of his daze.

He flipped pages in his big brown book furiously. Suddenly the windows in the apartment burst open. The books started floating; pages tore from the young man's grasp as a fierce wind surrounded Isabella. The wind whistled, her hair came undone, and she locked eyes with her friend. She reached her hand out to him, and he mirrored her. A flash of light, a glimmer of gold in her eyes, and she disappeared in front of him!

Gwaine looked up where the witch was looking and wondered what delusion she was suffering from now. Before he could ask though, a sound was heard.

"Ahhhh!" Thud!

Gwaine groaned as a new weight caused his bruised back to meet the forest floor. Just as soon as he was growing accustomed to its softness, it was ripped from his reaching hands. He stood up and saw a young lady with long cherry brown tresses being dragged to the witch.

"Release him. He can return with his king...for now. This treasure is worth much more." the woman rasped.

Gwaine was shocked.

"Wait! Leave her! Witch!" he called out.

Isabella looked back and locked eyes with him as he was punched in the gut. He still reached for her on the ground. Isabella resisted as the three men struggled dragging her with them.

"You really don't want me. I'm nobody...a poor defenseless simpleton of a maiden...Really!" she babbled.

"You are anything but." the witch turned to her. "I shall enjoy this. Take her to the meeting spot. I will await you there." With that, the witch disappeared, leaving Isabella with three men.

"I think your lady is mistaken! Why don't you just let me go? You could say some creature got me?!"

The men stopped and one pointed a sword to her.

"You are important to our mistress. We will deliver you...but that doesn't mean we can't have our fun first!" his sword tip touched her skirt at her bust.

Gwaine finally got up, grabbed his sword, and ran after the girl. He paused as he saw the witch disappear. He got up when the man put his sword on Isabella. Isabella slid her fingers on the edge of the sword.

"And where exactly do you think you are pointing that young man?" she hissed. "Weren't you taught how to handle a sword properly, and to show a woman respect?!"

She grabbed the sword, turned, and elbowed the man in the gut. He dropped, leaving two men to guard her. Gwaine was trying to get to her in time and was rushing down the hill. The men rushed to her. She blocked one with a piece of wood from the forest floor, and smacked the other. The smacked one was stunned as she knocked the other out with the hilt of the sword. He went behind her and she sighed.

"Allow me to show you why they invented the 'jock.'"

She kicked back and turned, slapping him on the other cheek. Gwaine arrived as she panted. He stared in amazement.

"Got ya!" a man yelled out going to grab her.

She turned and the man ran straight into the sharp sword. He fell slowly from the sword and she lowered it holding her tender wrist to her cold lips. Gwaine stared in wonder at the lady's back. A strange black dress, long wavy hair with leaves weaving through it, and a sword dripping with blood at her side. A few moments passed. She dropped the sword suddenly and without looking back at him, she marched back to the spot she fell at. He followed and watched her stop abruptly and look into the sky fiercely. Arthur limped to them with Merlin's help.

"Who's this then?" Arthur groaned.

The lady froze for what seemed an eternity, and then with wide eyes turned to the king. She smiled and as Merlin and Arthur stepped closer, she fainted. Gwaine caught her and groaned once more, kneeling on the ground. Merlin stared at the lady seriously as Gwaine and Arthur exchanged curious looks.


	3. Pregnant Needs and Demands

**Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you who are following this story so far. Also, I must not leave out my reviewers. Here is another update/chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

"Mmm."

Isabella awoke with the sun glaring at her. Suddenly the light was blocked.

"Goodmorning, Sleeping Beauty!"

Sir Gwaine beamed down at her, his necklace dangling in her face. She dazedly reached up to it slowly, and carressed the cold metal. A shiver of electricity woke her from her daze. She bolted up while Gwaine stayed in the same position. She threw the covers off and stood, making the fog clear from Gwaines head.

"Ga-waine!" Gaius burst in. "I told you not to disturb her! She needs her rest!"

The older man came and checked her eyes as Gwaine skipped to them.

"I didn't. I promise...Why would I wish to disturb an angels' sweet slumber?"

He smiled at her and she stiffened.

"Thank you for all the wonderful care you have done for me good apothecary. But I am afraid I must leave now. I do not belong here." she stated shaking Gaius' hand and quickly bolting for the door.

"What's the rush?" Gwaine darted in her way. "We didn't even get your name sweet angel."

She glared as he presented a white daisy to her.

"A gift."

"It's not my color." she retorted.

"Let us see." he raised his hand to put it in her hair.

"Let's not!" she growled, grabbing his wrist roughly.

The flower dropped as their eyes locked. More daisys fell from behind his back as she shoved him out of her way to the door. Suddenly the door to her freedom was thrown open as a dark haired pregnant woman burst in.

"You're leaving? No! I haven't had a woman's company since the last lady left due to Gwaine's pestering! You must take pity on me! The only woman in this huge castle! You must speak to me, please!" the lady grabbed Isabella's hands.

"Sweet Angel, you will answer the Queens request with an affirmation, no doubt? And give us all a chance to be closer to you?" Gwaine smirked as she glared at him once more.

"Oh! Stomach pain!" the lady cried out suddenly.

Isabella sighed as Gwaine and Gaius quickly pushed the lady into the nearest chair. Isabella gathered the daisies up from the floor and got on her knees before the Queen.

"I believe these will suit you and your beautiful child, your majesty. My name is Isabella. How may I serve thee?"

Gwaine stared at Isabella in awe as Gwen hugged her. Arthur and Merlin rushed in and Isabella turned to put the flowers in a water vase on a table nearby.

"She will be my lady-in-waiting! I'll have no other! I've decided." Gwen stated to Arthur.

"But my love..." he began.

"No, Arthur." she whispered, pulling him closer to her and pointing to Gwaine coming up behind Isabella. "Gwaine has never been this attached before...and there's something in her eyes...she needs to be with us...besides, you can question her more on the witch!" Gwen and Merlin smirked as Arthur sighed his defeat.

Just as Gwaine was about to crowd/cage Isabella in, she ducked and went around the other side of the table and started to hang Gaius' herbs on the rack above them.

"Where do you hail from then lady?" Arthur stepped up and put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "My knight here says you just dropped in."

"Quite literally. I thought only angels came from up there, so one can only assume." Gwaine smiled with mischeiviousness.

"I'm no angel Sir Gwaine and you will do well to remember that." she snapped at him.

"But," he smiled. "everything I've seen and felt of you so far tells me the opposite."

"Think what you will. Tis your funeral, not mine."

"My wife here will need great care if you are to wait on her. If you will not tell us where you are from, surely you can let me have some assurance my wife and upcoming child will be in the best of hands."

Isabella smiled at Gwen's stomach.

"I have helped a few women carry and deliver a child before, and I give you my solemn vow that until I can find my way to my home, which I will say is quite far, your prescious treasures will be cared for as though they were my own."

"A guard will be with you all for your safety as well. Sir Gwaine to be to the point."

"I understand your majesty." Isabella bowed as Arthur and Merlin left.

"That's how a proper servant bows, Merlin. You should learn from her."

"Gwaine, I think I will rest here with Gaius. Why don't you show Isabella around. You both will be working closely as my company. Perhaps you both could spar together every now and again. I hear you can handle a sword just fine Isabella." Gwen sighed in contentment.

"As you wish, my lady." Isabella curtsied and walked swiftly to the door.

"Tread nicely Gwaine, she's one of a kind."

Gwaine winked at Gwen's advice and met Isabella at the door. There he bowed and kissed her hand. She grimaced, pulled her hand away, turned him away from her, and barked him to be on his way as her guide. He asked for a kiss as an incentive. She smiled sweetly before he dodged her kicking him on the bum.

"Oooh fiesty, my sweet angel!" he winked at her before dashing off hown the hall, her chasing after him.

"I hope she doesn't murder him in his sleep, your majesty." Gaius stated softly.

Gwen just giggled and Gaius started to read.


	4. The Simplicity of Shirts

**It's been far too long my friends! But await no further! I've been working on this story slowly behind the scenes of a chaotic life and have a few chapters for your pleasure. Don't forget to review. ;) **

**I own nothing but my wonderful characters.**

The sunlight sprinkled in spots along the soft grass by Isabella. She rested with her back to a tree while Gwen did the same with a book.

"Izzy!"

She groaned while Gwen chuckled. The bearer of the voice suddenly popped into view with a basket and plates piled in his arms.

"I have found you, finally! I was looking for you everywhere. What are you doing?" He rambled as she set her book down and got up.

"Preparing to run away."

"I would chase after you." he locked eyes with her.

"Which is why I was being sarcastic and am actually helping you with some of your load."

She took the plates from off his basket and began to set them on the blanket.

"Ah my sweet angel has returned! Come, give us a kiss!" he sat as she rummaged through the basket of food.

Suddenly a leg of chicken was stuffed in his ready lips.

"Eat your meat Sir, before you get more than you're teasing for."

Gwaine spat the meat onto his plate and looked imploringly at Gwen.

"Don't look at me, I'm a married woman." she smiled at him.

"And I've only eyes for one lady now."

He quickly dug into his food as did the girls.

"You've got meat all over your shirt now." Isabella stated.

"It will dry." he grunted.

"And leave a stain. A personal guard of the Queen's does not saunter the streets of camelot with soiled and stained clothing. Give it here." she said as she got up with the dishes and went towards a nearby stream.

"Gasp! Izzy! I couldn't possibly strip! There are children out and about!"

"And yet you have no trouble stripping in public with all sorts of adults." she smirked.

"Bella, Bells!" a bunch of children rushed around her.

A little girl showed her a torn skirt and a boy stood in back as another little girle gave her a torn teddy with 1 eye. Gwen smiled as the children said hi to her, before turning to Isabella again. She gave the fixed skirt and teddy back to the children. Suddenly it got quiet.

"And you Tommy? Did your buttons come lose again? Shall I tighten them?" She softly asked to boy in back

The little boy shook his head hard. He suddenly ran to her, hugged her, and tossed a bunch of flowers in her lap before running away with the other children yelling thanks behind them. She smiled and started washing the dishes in the stream.

"The children love her." Gwen stated softly. "and her sewing skills are better than mine...You should let her fix your shirt Gwaine."

Arthur came up and hugged her as Gwaine stood and went to Isabella.

Suddenly a shirt appeared before Isabella's eyes. She blinked and smiled before dunking it in the water.

"You've torn it in several places too."

"Tears are bound to pop up when one fights with sharp blades."

"Do you have another?"

"One."

"Good. You're going to have to wear it until tonight."

"Are you going to make poor me walk the streets of Camelot with no shirt home, my fiesty angel?" he leaned in behind her as she pulled the wet shirt out of the water.

"Yes, yes I am!" she got up and sprinted to Gwen. "A gift my lady. May I take the afternoon off?"

"Of course, but remember to be at my chambers to get ready for tonight!"

"As you wish my lady!"

Isabella tossed the bluebells to Gwen and hopped on Gwaine's horse.

"Hey!" Gwaine yelled as she sprinted off.

"You can ride back in the carriage with us, Gwaine." Arthur smirked.

* * *

Gwaine sulked while Sir Leon and Percival played with him. Suddenly a knock was heard. Leon opened it as Gwaine turned away and sulked to the wall laying down. Thud!

"It's for you Gwaine."

He turned to Percival who smiled softly. He looked down and a big box with his name scrawled on it was before him. He sat up on his cot and opened it. On top was his still stained shirt with a note sewn to it. He flipped the note open:

"I regret to inform you, good sir, that despite all my knowledge I possess on domestics, I have been unable to restore your poor work shirt to the same state it was on the day it first made your acquantence. But fear not! Your sticky situation in mid-day has not been born in vain! While I never gave a guarantee for this cloth, poor soul, you will find that a guarantee follows with the other souls underneath. Do your best to treat them well, and if any unfortunate predicament should arise with them...Inform one Isabella (lady-in-waiting to her majesty the Queen - in case you were confused) and she will do her best to try to save them. To be noted *Severe lecturing will ensue if you destroy one fiber of my hard work Sir Gwaine. Izzy"

Gwaine smiled like a fool and Leon and Percival got worried. They looked under the shirt and were surprised. Several white new shirts were folded and when Leon grabbed one Gwaine snapped out of his daze.

"That belongs to me thank you!"

"He couldn't take it if he wanted to. Look inside."

There embroidered in small tight stitches was Gwaine's name. He whooped and the men shook their heads and left to get ready for the party.


End file.
